Nico's Story: The Mist: Something To Do With Love
by MyFandomsareCool
Summary: Written before "House of Hades" and based off of the Hero's of Olympus series, from the point of view of Nico and Percy. Contains Percy/Nico, Rated teen because I'm paranoid and swearing. Basically, they go on a quest to a mystery location. It's really good I swear, NOT WRITTEN BY ME! Written by my best friend but she was too lazy to make an account, so yeaah…enjoy!
1. Prologue

The silence had settled over them. It was an old acquaintance of Nico, and he usually took solace in it. In not having to talk to anyone for the fear he may slip up. But now, silence reminded him of air, thick and heavy, remorse-filled air that he just wanted to escape from.

Be brave, Nico told himself.

It was Piper who broke the silence first.

It had been just over half a year since the fall of Gaea and the giants. But something isn't right. The prophecy just doesn't seem complete. And with the dissappearances, or perhaps deaths, of some of the minor gods and Hecate, there may soon be worse things to fight than even the giants. The humans are catching on. The mist is fading, and with every side against the other, no one is safe.


	2. Endings

So, this is the first chapter, the next bunch are written, but I still have to type them up, so it might be a while, although, I'm feeling motivated, so who knows! This is not written by me, it's by my best friend! DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to the king, Rick Riordan! Thanks! Endings Two Weeks Before PERCY "Percy!" Percy turned to see the bright red locks of Rachel Elisabeth Dare half-jogging towards him. Percy stopped, waiting for her to catch up. "Hey, how-" he cut himself off, seeing the way her eyebrows pulled together, "What's wrong?" "Something…" Rachel took in the other campers, a pair of Fourteen-year-olds were watching the oracle and legend with interest. "Can we talk alone?" Percy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah sure." Rachel pulled him away. "It's….Something doesn't feel right." She glanced at him. "It's the prophecy." "Wait…the seven demigods?" "No," Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's the other prophecy. The other prophecy that predicted the world's end." Percy couldn't help but smile, because, though something was clearly troubling her, his friend had no trouble with sarcasm. "Well," Percy retorted, "There has been quite a few. The one that was for my sixteenth birthday, and hundreds before that." Rachel sighed. "Shut up Percy." "You know I can't do that." "Trust me, I know that." "So….is there another prophecy?" "No, it's the same one, but…..it doesn't feel complete. I expected it to feel like….closure. But it doesn't." "Maybe something's off with your oracle mojo." "My mojo is fine." Rachel laughed slightly. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Rachel." Percy assured her. Though, of course, it wasn't. They both laughed slightly, forced laughter born from nerves. In two weeks, Percy wouldn't feel like laughing at all, and it would be far more than nerves that wracked his body. NICO Nico sat alone in his cabin, absorbed in a book. Well…not really. He was absorbed in everything but his book. Mainly, he was thinking about Percy. Percy and his fighting. Percy and his kindness. Percy and his trying too damn hard. Percy…..and Annabeth. He sighed, staring at the pages, trying to focus on the letters that made up the words that somehow, fabricated into a story. Nico had always loved reading. He loved the way the words sounded on his tongue, particularly when he whispered them to himself. He loved the fact that the words of the long dead could bring fantastical images to his mind. He read the classics. Tolkien, Austin, Dickens… Reading was one of two passions he held close to his heart. He preferred not to think about the other. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. The son of Hades moved slowly, opening the door. When he was younger, he had dreamt of such a knock. A hero would arrive and take him away on a quest. But boys never fell for boys in his stories. Jupiter's son stood before him, grinning. "Jason." Nico muttered, unwilling to return his smile. "Cheer up buttercup!" Jason grinned. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" "Are you a vampire?" Nico growled. "Am I sparkling?" Jason retorted jovially. "I meant a classic vampire…" "Wait….classic vampires don't sparkle?" Jason looked at Nico, wide-eyed, "Tell me more, professor Di Angelo." Nico chuckled slightly, causing a grim to spread across Jason's face, "I made you laugh!" Nico's face automatically darkened. "Come in…" "Actually, I was planning on inviting you out." "Where?" "I dunno…..the lake?" "Are you asking me out, Grace?" Nico teased. Jason grinned. After the war he'd spent a lot of time with Nico. He'd managed to get that kid to open up, although Nico still shut down whenever Jason mentioned Percy. "Got a girlfriend, otherwise it'd be a definitely." Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grabbed his jacket. "It's warm." Nico pulled his jacket on. "Not warm enough." Jason rolled his eyes, once again, and Nico followed him outside. Nico looked around anxiously, his shoulders relaxing when he didn't see Percy. Jason led him away from the population at large. Nico sat down underneath a large looming oak. Jason followed suit. "You should just tell him." Jason sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end well, but he was seemingly unable to help himself. Nico's body tensed, "No Jason, I don't want to. Can you just stop?" J ason sighed, "Apperantly not…I just-" "You promised not to tell anyone, Jason!" Nico said desperately, his voice pitching high for a moment. "I won't Nico, of course I won't. But I still think you should." Jason whispered. Nico couldn't meet his eyes. "Jason, I barely have friends as it is." He murmered. Jason stared at him. "That is….that's not true." They both sat in silence, taking in the echoing uncertainty of the lie. Nico stood. "Whatever." He snapped. Jason stared. "Nico, it's….You don't let people close to you. Jason kept speaking, but as Nico walked away, that was the last thing he caught.. Jason knew what he didn't want to tell people. Jason knew, but didn't understand. He didn't understand what it was like to be hated just because of who his father is, for when people hear who Jason's father was, they looked up to him, they loved him. People only feared Nico. Jason wouldn't understand what it was like to be from a different time. When Nico was growing up, people were being persecuted for being like him. It wasn't even legal. Nico had been forced to hide himself for so long he barely understood how to open up. And Jason could never understand what it was like to be….gay. Even if Nico couldn't see himself with Percy, and when he could, it was lacking detail and nothing like the stories, he could not believe anyone else would be okay with it. Nico sighed. He should cut Jason some slack. Jason didn't understand, but he knew. And he was nice to Nico. Hell, Jason was Nico's best friend. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't his half-sister. It wasn't as pleasant having someone who knew his deepest secret. Nico found his time spend with Jason divided equally between happiness, worrying, and making elaborate plans to kill him. Although, to be fair, his time spent with nearly anyone else was only split betwwen worrying and elaborate plans to kill them, so…. (Percy was the exception. Nearly 90% of their time together was split between reminding himself not to be weird and wondering how Percy's eyes can possibly be such a deep green….) Nico sighed again, realizing he'd gone off on a tangent. And where had that led him? Percy. Nico pulled his jacket tighter around him, as if he could use it for a shield against feeling anything. He missed Hazel. He missed her in a way he had never missed Percy. He missed her in a heart-wrenching, she'd never asked or expected anything from him, way. He missed her, not just because she was family, but because she was his sister in so many more ways than in blood. Because she was the only one who never seemed to fear his touch. The only one who was still alive anyways... Nico stared at the lake, unaware of the coldness in his eyes. Hazel was back at Camp Jupiter with Frank, predictably happy and there was probably butterflies and kittens and shit. Okay…maybe Nico was melodramatic….sometimes. Nico sat still, staring at the smooth, near silver surface of the lake. He wished there was someone to talk about the fact that Jason kept trying to make him talk. "Why are you staring at my domain?" Nico heard a voice behind him. "Keep your eyes off it." Nico glanced at Percy as he sat beside him. "It's your father's domain." Percy flashed a crooked grin. "I'm over protective." "Of…your father's domain?" Nico spoke slowly and carefully, making sure not to look at Percy as he spoke. If he didn't look at Percy, it was easy enough to pretend it was just someone who sounded surprisingly like Percy that he was speaking with. I live by this philosophy, Nico thought sarcastically. "Well, yeah…It's my dad's domain, but can't we just pretend it's mine for the sake of right now?" Nico glanced at him. Idiot, he thought, his heart beating far too quickly the second their eyes met. "Percy….?" Nico asked slowly. Tell him. Tell him now. Tell him while you're alone and his eyes are painfully green. Tell him right now. Tell him while you've been string at each other for a very long time. Oh my gods, you've been staring at each other for quite a long time. Oh gods, what are you doing Nico? Tell him now. Don't. "Percy?" It was Annabeth, stormy eyes bright and carefree. Percy stood, looking jolted slightly. Too late to tell him anything now, Nico told himself. They walked away, fingers intwined. Nico stared at the lake, wishing he was brave like everyone else seemed to be. "Idiot," he whispered. The voice he used when talking to himself was much harsher than any time he ever took with anybody else. He stood slowly, wandering balk to his cabin. He picked up his book, trying to become absorbed in a world that wasn't his own. * * * * * * * * Nico stared at the slice of pizza in front of him. He wasn't hungry, yet his stomach felt empty. He nudged the piece, sighing slightly and glanced around. Jason stood with Piper, the two appeared to be arguing quietly, both of them glancing at him frequently. Nico knew what this was. He scared people. His generally dark demeanor seemed to be something that people didn't want to spend time near. When he tried to force a smile, people looked at him like he was a child with too much power. It was like they thought he had to be watched. They seemed to think he was blind, that he didn't see the relieved look on their faces. They believed he was unable to hear them whisper, "Oh gods no." when he spent too much time around them. They acted like he wasn't human. They pretended that their words and looks didn't cut into him. But he wasn't invincible. He was weak. The weakest person he knew, and it hurt. Jason sat across from him, smiling. "hey, what's up?" "Nothing….Thinking." Nico muttered. "About?" Jason fluttered his eyelashes slightly. Piper laughed, sitting next to her boyfriend, "Jason, that may work on me, but I doubt it will have any affect on Nico." "I don't know, lots of things people do or say might affect others without even knowing it. Or maybe you know it, but you just pretend you don't." Jason looked at her pointedly. Piper blushed slightly. "Sorry." she murmured. Nico shrugged, "It's fine. I'm used to it." "As a general rule, that makes it worse." Jason's eyes narrowed. "Look, it's fine. I'm trying to let things go." Nico whispered, glancing at Piper. He really was trying. Forgive and forget. Leo sat on Jason's other side, grinning, "I see we'll be dining with the king of darkness tonight." Joking, Nico reminded himself. He was joking. Ever since Jason and Nico had made, what seemed to everyone else, a hesitant friendship-though for Nico, it was one of the most confident relationships he'd had- Leo felt fine making fun of him to his face. "No Leo, he's not the king of darkness-he's only a prince." Jason laughed. "Only a prince? Then what does that make you Jason, a jester of shadows?" Leo retorted. "Would you like me to juggle?" Jason raised his eyebrows, grabbing three oranges and beginning to juggle, but failing completely as he was laughing. Nico resisted a smile. He found himself no longer having to resist said smile as Percy and Annabeth walked up, sitting down, Percy next to Nico, and Annabeth on Percy's other side. "It's like the seven demigods, reunited." Annabeth smiled slightly. Nico's entire body tensed with them thought of "I am not important" "But no Hazel or Frank." Leo pointed out. He didn't belong. "And um….Nico's here." Jason rolled his eyes,his voice saying "duh". His eyes however, looked at Nico carefully and apologetically. Percy glanced at Nico, smirking, until he saw his expression, "Nico's the unofficial eighth, okay?" A slow smile spread across Nico's face. Maybe it was just the fact that Nico liked the way that most things Percy said sounded. With his voice like fresh sea air, but Nico liked the way it sounded. "Nico…..you're smiling." Piper sounded vaguely scandalized. All eyes turned to Nico. "I didn't think it was possible!" Leo exclaimed. "Told you so." Jason grinned turning to Leo and holding out his hand expectantly. Leo grumbled under his breath and handed Jason a handful of celestial bronze coins. "wait…were you betting on whether or not I had the ability to smile?" Nico examined the two friends. "No, nothing like that." Jason said. "We were betting on whether or not you would." Leo added. Everyone-save Nico-laughed at that. Nico opened his mouth. "I should-" he was about to say "go" but at that moment, Jason kicked him. "OW!" "I should ow?" Jason laughed, "Nice one, Nico." Nico kicked him back, glaring when he didn't wince. "Who the hell kicked me?!" Leo shot up. Jason burst out laughing. Nico hid his head on his hands. "So anyways…." Nico said through his hands, his voice muffled. "Nico, I never knew you were soft and cuddly." Percy grinned. "And thus, the prince of darkness is revealed to be nothing more than a soft, warm, marshmallow." Piper chipped in. Annabeth laughed, "Like a bunny." Nico blushed furiously, keeping his head down, face covered, "It's okay to stop talking whenever." he mumbled. "It really isn't." Piper and Percy said in unison. It was Jason who moved his can of coke first. "May I suggest a toast?" "To what?" half of the group asked. "To freedom?" Annabeth asked. "To happy endings?" Leo suggested. "To the unofficial eighth." Jason said confidently. "To the unofficial eighth!" everyone attempted to say in unison, but failing miserably. They all tapped glasses. Nico looked up slowly, as everyone settled back slightly. For the moment Nico felt like he belonged. He knew it wouldn't last, he savoured it anyways, · * * * * Nico was walking the edge of the lake, deep in thought. Percy, he thought distractedly. He wished he could just let go of him. He wished that his mind didn't wander to Percy whenever he had a spare thought. He wished that Percy was his. Not Annabeth. He heard a scream, followed by the loud laughter of a girl, "Percy! Put me down." It was Annabeth, casually slung over Percy's shoulder. Nico slowly started in their direction. See, he told himself, it's not hard. Just walk towards them. Kep your face normal. Act normal. One step. Two, three, four. Percy wasn't wearing a shirt. Shit. Nico found himself staring as Annabeth extracted herself from Percy, pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Nico glanced at Percy. Percy was too thin, his muscles spread across his wiry frame, his black hair- Nico stopped lying to himself for a moment. Percy was hot. Nico found himself blushing. He slowly walked towards Annabeth, who stood aline on the dock, now that Percy was in the water. "Oh, hey Nico." Annabeth smiled at him. "Hi," Nico replied wearily, "Does he just not get cold?" "No, he gets insanely cold. He's just not sane." Annabeth smiled carefully, "Nico…...are you okay." Yes. I'm fine. Say it. "Yeah, fine." Annabeth nodded slowly. I'm just in love with your boyfriend. Annabeth smiled, "Good. Nico…please try to be happy?" Not that it would work. Not that trying in the past had ever worked. Annabeth gave Nico a tight smile that faded as he began to walk away. Nico's nails dug into his skin. You have to stop it, he thought. Percy wasn't his. Percy didn't want him. Percy had Annabeth and they were happy. They were happier than Nico had known how to pretend to be in years. Percy Percy was anxious. Ever since Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth had found themselves drifting apart, neither of them with a single clue what they could possibly do to stop it. Annabeth used to sleep in his bed every night. That number had gone down to once a week and, with neither of them noticing, it had stopped all together. It was only now that Percy looked back that he realized that it had been over a month since they had sid the words "I love you" to each other in over a month. Not in the quiet, private "I mean it" way that they used to. Annabeth was slipping through his fingers. And Percy didn't know how to do anything more than to watch as she did. Percy sighed distractedly, pulling his shirt on. He lay on the floor, staring at the carving that Annabeth had made on his bed. It had been only a week after the war had ended. They had been cuddling together, her absorbed in a book, when she had stood, grabbed a pocket knife and carved, "Seaweed Brain's Bunk". Percy had laughed at the time, but now he scowled. Half of him wanted things to go back the way they were so long ago. The other half wanted to carve over the words, scratching them out so he wouldn't have to look a them. Percy shut his eyes tight, he thought he had an understanding of what the gods had been going through when their two sides were at war. He felt at war with himself, and he was incredibly sure that in a war like this, no one would win. Somehow, it seemed that no matter what they thought, a clean win was impossible. Percy stood slowly, going to find Annabeth, before bothering to ask himself if he actually wanted to see her. He approached Annabeth's door, not bothering to knock before entering. Annabeth glanced up from the building layout before her, "Seaweed brain." Percy sat beside her carefully, kissing her briefly before examining what he believed to be his work. "It's beautiful." He smiled, wondering if Annabeth would agree. "It is. It's not my work." Annabeth sighed, "I just wish it were." Percy nodded slowly, opening his mouth to let the words that he desperately feared to say spill out. Annabeth beat him to it. "what's wrong with us? We should be happy and everything should be perfect, but instead….." Percy sighed, "I know." "I used to be so sure of us, and now-" But Percy didn't want to hear what was wrong, at that moment, the side that wanted, no, NEEDED, to go back to how they had been once. He kissed he before another word could escape her lips. For a moment, the planets aligned. Things weren't the same as they had been before. They never would be. The two of them had been o some of the deepest recesses of Tartarus. They had changed. All Percy could hope is that they hadn't changed too much. Annabeth's fingers had tangled in Percy's hair, pulling him closer. Percy didn't resist. They would last, he thought fiercely. Though part of him doubted it, he allowed himself to believe the lie for a moment. * * * * * * * Percy was the one to seek out Rachel this time. It took him only one sentence and five words to receive her "Are you fucking kidding me" face. The sentence was as follows: "Can we talk about Annabeth?" Rachel said nothing, instead, staring at him, her expression half bored and half curious. A feat that only Miss Dare could pull off. "It's about my relationship." Percy added. "Are you asking me for girl advice, Jackson?" Rachel laughed. Percy frowned. "maybe…" he muttered. Rachel smirked, her smile dissipated as he scowled. "what is it?" she sighed. "It's…." Percy paused awkwardly, "We aren't…something has…changed." he finished. "Well, duh." Rachel rolled her eyes, stopping when Percy gave her a death glare. "sorry, that's just what happens with relationships. You're through the honeymoon phase." "That's fucking stupid. We've been together for less than two years. For some of that, I was at the roman camp. We were at war!" He didn't want to believe it. "Percy, it's okay," Rachel assured him. "You'll make it through this. It'll just be different. The two of you will be fine. Percy and Annabeth to the end." She grinned. Percy didn't seem too sure. "But…Rachel…" "If you don't think it'll work, then you could break up. But I think it's…um…" Rachel searched for the proper word, "stupid." Percy cracked a smile, "Incredibly articulate." Rachel laughed at herself, "Trust me." Percy nodded, feeling slightly better, "Can I ask you something else?" Rachel frowned, eyeing Percy wearily, "Yeah, yeah, sure." "Are you a good poet?" "What?" Rachel stared. "Well, It's just…you know how the oracle can make prophecies, and they always rhyme and sound pretty…and stuff?" "Pretty? Really Percy?" Rachel laughed loudly. "Shut up. So…can you?" "On the spot? I doubt…let's see…" Rachel thought for a moment, "Should it be like a prophecy?" "Yeah, sure, as close as you can make it." Percy laughed. Rachel pushed her hair from her face, "no laughing, okay?" "I'm not promising anything." "Fine." Rachel sighed. "A hidden secret forgotten in fire, falling apart in our own desire. Now the mist is fading, the love's long lost, even the gods are getting crossed. The unspoken may be the hero then, as long as they don't get lost again. Listen, for they may speak lies, forge past them or one may die." Percy laughed. "Really Rach?" "You said you wouldn't laugh!" "I promised nothing!" Percy protested. Rachel sighed, "Let's just…pretend I didn't try to write a poem." Percy nodded, "Fine." Although he couldn't pretend that the poem didn't happen, because somehow, the words stuck in his brain, haunting him. He found himself rolling the words over his tongue in the days to come, unable to pinpoint what it was that bothered him about the poem. It was only when it was too late that he realized that as Rachel had spoken, her voice hadn't sounded right. Percy would blame himself for what was to come, but now, he only laughed. NICO "They're cute," Jason pointed to a pair of boys sparring. "No they aren't." Piper muttered, eyeing the trio of girl who were eyeing the boys. Nico glared at Jason, "You're kind of an asshole sometimes, you know?" Jason smirked, "I know." Piper loked at Jason, frowning, "Do you think they're cute?" "They aren't my type," Jason barely succeeded at hiding his laughter. Nico seemed to give off an aura of pure darkness. "You don't scare me Nico." Jason grinned. Nico stood, pulling out his sword, "You and me, Grace, now." "You aren't my type either, Nico." Jason laughed. Nico's eyes flashed, "Let's go." "Do you just keep your sword on you at all times?" Jason leaned back on his hands, eye's shining brightly. Nico's jaw set. "Don't you have to say 'I challenge you to a duel' or something?" Jason laughed. "Last chance to pull out your sword, Grace." Nico said through gritted teeth. Jason stood, still smiling, he flipped his coin, grabbing the handle of the sword that appeared in midair. Jason eyed Nico carefully, unwilling to make the first move. Nico slashed his sword at Jason, causing him to leap out of the way. They fought theatrically, the clashing sounds of their swords drawing an audience. The pair had both spent time at Camp Half Blood as well as Camp Jupiter, meaning that they had the same style of fighting, completely unorthodox, but insanely deadly. It remained entirely unclear to the crowd who had the upper hand until Jason was on the ground, Nico standing over him. There was a collective gasp as Nico glared at Jason, "You will stop it," he growled. "And if I don't?" "Do you really want to know, Grace?" Jason seemed to consider this for a moment before grinning cockily, "Fine, I'll drop it." Nico offered his hand, and Jason took it, Nico helped him stand. "Do I really have to?" Jason whined. "Yes." Nico snarled, not bothering to add the cliched 'or else'. Jason sighed, "Okay." As Jason and Piper walked away, Piper asked, "Why does Nico not want to talk about girls?" "No clue, Pipes, no clue." Jason glanced back at Nico, winking. The crowd, realizing the fight had ended, quickly dispersed, all except one. "Can you teach me how to fight like that?" Percy grinned. Nico considered it. Considered him. Was he comfortable with this? Was this a smart idea? Would he put himself through the inevitable pain that this would cause? Just to spend some time with Percy? Fuck no. "Sure." Nico said. Fucking hell Nico, he thought. Percy smiled. Nico's heart raced, he found it difficult to breathe, and suddenly the world felt much too small. Like it only encompassed the two of them. I love you, Percy Jackson. Percy held out his hand. Nico stared at it. "It doesn't bite." Percy smiled. "It doesn't even have teeth." Nico took his hand, shaking it once. Percy had a strong, firm grip. Nico kept his face blank until they had released each others hands and was walking away. And then, Nico couldn't stop smiling. He didn't stop smiling until that night. * * * * * * * * Nico sat alone is his room, his mind wandered in and out of sleep. In his dream, he thought he smelled smoke, or…was that real life? The waking world. Nico couldn't be sure. It was probably just Leo. When Nico had left, Leo had been in the middle of a spectacular fire show, smiling and joking, trying to hide the pain he felt, having been unable to find Calypso. Percy had been the one to realize who it was who held Leo's affections. Nico smiled slightly at the memory of Leo turning bright red, making a terrible joke, and then walking away grumbling. Nico stood, looking out the window. The darkness seemed to have fingers, reaching slowly towards him, wanting to cover his mouth, wanting to choke him. Nico tried to ignore the memories of the fear that had once consumed him whenever he stepped into night… No such luck. Nico examined his cabin carefully. He had been in Jason's cabin many times, seeing the posters he kept around it, the pictures of his sister, Thalia. Hazel's cabin at Camp Jupiter, the one he had shared with her, often had ever-changing drawings. Even Percy's cabin, on one of the only occasions that he had seen it, had had a personal touch which included a bowl of blue jellybeans. His own cabin had nothing to show that a person lived here, other than the occasional t-shirt on the floor. Any possessions from his old life were long lost, like the carefree child he had once been. Any memories he'd once held tight were now growing hazy. And he let them go. He was trying to learn how to let things go. Nico sighed. He had no possessions from his current life. He preferred not to remind himself of the person who he had become. This was why he owned no mirrors. He didn't like to look at the face of the pathetic child who always stared back. "Idiot…" He muttered to himself. I hate you. I hate you. I hate me. Nico stood slowly, it was always when he was alone that the bad thoughts returned. The thoughts of 'Everyone hates you. And they should. Even you cannot stand yourself. You've never been able to. Even before. Before any of this shit.' Before he found out he was a son of Hades. Before the echo of loathing crept into his every thought. Before he fell for a straight boy who was two year older than he might ever be. And now? His self hatred only multiplied. He had to talk to someone. Jason. He needed to talk to Jason. Now. Nico pulled the door to his cabin open, not taking in the odd light on the lake as he walked to Jason's cabin, jacket tight around him. Nico opened the door without knocking, "Put on your pants if you're indecent, Grace." he called. His dark eyes flickered around the cabin expectantly, searching. Nothing. No one. It clicked. Everything suddenly clicked. It would be a moment before he understood, but the understanding had begun. Nico tore from the cabin, running quickly, pushing his legs to show him what he believed he already knew. He stopped, the light of the fire burning bright. Burning an image, he could never truly lose, into his retinas. Somehow the Argo 2 looked beautiful. Nico never thought it would end like this. No last words. No goodbyes. Just the terrible heartbreaking knowledge. Just a flaming boat he had pretended was home. And inside, a charred body that had once been Nico's best friend. Just. Nothing. There were screams in the distance, but Nico did not take them in. A hidden secret forgotten in fire. That's the end! RATE AND REVIEW, the author doesn't believe it's good….show her she's wrong! 


End file.
